Alison Rintel
Ally Rintel is a minor character in the Meshalutian Trilogy novella Cursed is the Ground, part of The Gerosha Chronicles of Dozerfleet Comics. She is the older sister of Jared Rintel, and a daughter to Earl and Debbie Rintel. Character bio Ally, at the age of 15 with a height of 5’4 and weight of 151 pounds, grew up at a fairly steady pace. She was never content with her home life, always wanting more. However, she knew how to manipulate and keep her family in the dark about her double life. The first clue something was off was how she treated her younger brother Jared with contempt, a clue both Earl and Debbie missed. A K-12 school in Applestream became the Rintels' choice place to send Ally and Jared both. However, that school was the site of a janitor being killed in a wild animal attack one fateful evening. This led to Earl taking Ally and Jared to a closed ski resort to be watched while he went to work in the silver mines and later headed off to the hospital in Denver to check on Debbie's heart health. Ally secretly made plans with some of her friends at school to use the event as an opportunity to stage a wild party in town. There'd be sex, booze, drugs, etc. Since there'd be some busy work from the cops concerning how the wild animal got into school, they felt there was a reduced chance of police interference with their party. However, being at the ski resort nearly destroyed all her chances of attending. She uses the time that Jared and Trisha spend sharing stories about Meshaluta to sneak out of the ski lodge. By the time anyone notices she's missing, she's already made it halfway to town. She makes it to the party, and decides to celebrate like there's no tomorrow. Even when others get alarmed by the thunderstorm approaching outside, Ally insists nothing deter the party spirit. She ignores warning signs to her peril. A 747 is affected by the storm, which Meshaluta has latched onto. It loses control, suddenly finding itself in a straight dive headed for the very house where Ally and her classmates are partying. Ally is one of the die-hard partying teens who refuses to believe there's a plane headed for the house until it's too late to get out. The plane smashes into the house at a spectacular 620 MPH. The explosion takes out nearly the entire city block. Hardly anyone survives. The planes nose and house's roof land directly on top of Ally, crushing and killing her first and foremost. There are no survivors in the jet either. The calamity inflicted on town by this plane crash results in almost all police units congregating to the scene. This leaves the mountain vacated - save for Trisha and Jared as they flee the insane Yenti Roy. It was never explored how Ally's family copes with her loss. But as she looks up while in her cell in the abyss, she sees Meshaluta in the distance - forever reliving the gunpowder murder that ended her. Personality Ally is in many ways antithesis of Mandy. She typically doesn’t mind her younger brother Jared, provided he stays out of her way. She finds his righteous fits irritating. Shortly after Jared’s dream though, she and her rotten attitude get the best of her. Ally is accustomed to wild nights with her boyfriend, sneaking out, parties, etc. After being dropped off at Kenny’s ski lodge, she sneaks off to go to a party with her friends. She would rather take the highway to Hell, than put up with a "boring" life of safety. In some ways, she shares the same stormy attitude as Dewey Reynolds - and an even-more-over-the-top death. With her timing, she reveals herself to be a ruthless and crafting schemer, manipulative in the very core of her nature. Ally always asserted that she had the right to befriend whomever she pleased. Debbie would remind her the difference between rights and privileges, and over where wisdom was a responsibility that was attached to such “rights;” but Ally never really let the part about responsibility sink in. She didn’t respect Earl telling her about it either, especially as pertained to her friends urging her to be sexually active. He was “never around,” as she saw it; and his comments when he was around were often only half-hearted. Ally regretted the news of her mom going in for surgery, but thought nothing of how she’d be breaking her mom’s heart to acquire boyfriends just for the sole purpose of sleeping with them. Development Much of Ally's existence was specifically to make her Mandy's antithesis, to tie in the themes between Cursed is the Ground and 90 Has No Secant while still taking another approach. Mandy is sweet, so Ally's a brat. Mandy was graciously spared from being killed when she was the Marked Rintel. Ally wasn’t marked, but died anyway. While Meshaluta’s curse has rules, it doesn’t have to abide by them strictly when applied to a major thunderstorm/tornado/derecho/cyclone/blizzard. Because of Hurricane Nekoda, which had its own agenda, Meshaluta’s curse was able to apply its affects well beyond and outside the Rintel family. However, up until Mandy being spared by Dewey’s death, it was a given that a Rintel must die - the Marked One. Because of Dewey though, it is now possible for the marked Rintel to be saved - even if another Rintel dies. By Dewey becoming Mandy’s substitute, the end’s beginning is spelled for the order of hags in Salem who are carrying on Meshaluta’s legacy. And therefore, her curse on the Rintels is also endangered. According to the curse, one must NEVER play substitute for the Marked One. See also * Jared Rintel * Mandy Rintel * Cursed is the Ground Category: Cursed is the Ground characters Category:Characters